dxd the preventers: frozen teardrop (ova)
by kaitou kid zero
Summary: despues de la guerra contra la brigada del khaos, los preventores asi como el dxd y la overlord del cielo comenzaron el inico de una nueva era conocida la neo century en coexistencia de los humanos, sin embargo la muerte de sizchers lider de la federacion demoniaca traera consigo una nueva guerra entre los heroes que lucharon contra la brigada del khaos y contra alguien conocido...
1. Chapter 1

año 197 despues de la colonia...

la paz finalmente llega a las personas del mundo sobrenatural y los humanos y tambien desde ese punto en adelante los sacred gear incluyendo alos gundams nunca volvieron a ser vistas.

sin embargo, mientras exista la raza humana siempre habra batallas.

despues de la batalla final contra la brigada del khaos, las fracciones sobrenaturales se dieron a conocer abandonaron sus reinos y mundos adoptando el nombre de neo humanos y trayendo consigo el inicio de una nueva era en la historia humana: la neo century despues de la colonia.

los lideres de las fraciones proclamaron sus propias federaciones y republicas, siendo las principales la de los angeles los caidos y los demonios.

el grupo de preventores se volvieron en el grupo protector de los humanos y los seres sobrenaturales y los caballeros que alguna vez portaron las armaduras divinas se separaron dejando de lado sus lazos y ala persona ala que sirvieron...

sin embargo nadie sabia de la oscuridad y el caotico destino por el cual tendrian que pasar desde ese momento...

* * *

neo century 0021.

el presidente de la federacion demoniaca sizchers gremory ha sido asesinado.

al mismo tiempo el lider de la republica sagrada, el arcangel michael proclama la independencia de la federacion demoniaca y declara la guerra contra la humanidad.

despues de eso, el telon para la guerra humano sagrada fue levantada.

cuando despertaron a relena peacecraft de su capsula criogenica llamada "pequqña princesa", ella fue elegida como la segunda presidenta de la federacion demoniaca.

en un esfuerzo por terminar con la precipitada guerra, los preventores de las naciones unidas dieron inicio auna operacion llamada operacion mythos.

neo century 0022, al siguiente invierno.

la tierra se esta volviendo en el campo de batalla que alguna vez fue durante la gran guerra divina, donde los maoh y dios murieron...

* * *

cuarto desconocido...

en una habitacion los representantes de las naciones unidas de la humanidad se encontraban frente a un chico de cabellera castaña que portaba un uniforme de los preventores, ataras de el habian unas pantallas donde el logo de la onu permanecia hasta cambiar a una fotografia...

-puedes asesinar a esta mujer?-fue la pregunta del lider de las naciones unidas

-es una mision?-pregunto el castaño con su cabellera cubriendo sus ojos

-si...-fue la respuesta del lider de la humanidad

-entendido, asesinare a relena peacecraft-fue la respuesta del preventor que alzo su rostro revelando ser el ex Sekiryuutei y ex portador de la armadura divina de dios, hyoudo issei...

* * *

bien este es el final de este capitulo, para los que me sigan de cerca en cuanto a mis fics este es la continuacion (ova) del fic inconcluso de **dxd the preventers: el principe perdido parte 1 (originalmente llamado "el principe perdido, cero uno")**

si hay un time skip de 22 años despues del supuesto final del fic original(el cual aun no escrito) y del cual desconosco si continuare

volviendo al tema este podria ser considerado un ova en una historia alternativa de lo que pudo suceder despues del final del fic original, aun asi consevare algunos elementos de la serie dxd y gundam wing asi como del fic original el cual posiblemente continue un poco mas

aun asi espero y les haya sido de su agrado este ova y si quieren saber que sucede sigan la historia de cerca asi como su predecesor y escrivan sus reviews

sin mas que decir...

~see you next to illusion~


	2. Chapter 2

Dxd the preventers: frozen teardrop

Capitulo 2:la batalla que se avecina-epyon ares

* * *

-aquí nataku. Los satélites confirman el lanzaminento de cuatro unidades de la republica sagrada, destruire a todos yo solo!-fueron las palabras de un hombre en armadura, el diseño de esta era muy similar al balance breaker del sacred gear nataku, pero el color de esta era azul y no verde

Asi desde el interior de un avión de carga permanecia la armadura en el interior de aeroplano el cual avanzaba asu posición

-hey espera wufei!-fueron las palabras de alguien al otro lado de la comunicación, su voz sonaba molesta y algo desesperada

-apagando circuitos del sistema zero. Iniciando motores de ignición. Riel detenido. Pista 0_5. Catapulta asegurada. Puerta 0_5 abierta. Listo para el despegar- fueron las palabras del preventor wufei anterior usuario del sacred gear nataku y shenglong durante la guerra contra la brigada del khaos-catapulta lista. ¡nataku, despegando!-con aquellas palabras la armadura y su ususario fueron explusadas de la nave a gran velocidad, ya una vez en el aire los propulsores de esta se activaron generando que la armadura tomara velocidad y altitud

El escenario bajo el preventor era un paramo decierto y rocoso con multiples cañones, en la tierra se encontraba el objetivo de las cuatro unidades enemigas, se tratababa de dos armaduras cubiertas por ropajes para evitar el calor y la arena que estaba presente asi como las ligeras nubes de polvo que se alzaban, una de estas tenia una túnica de color café oscuro y en sus manos una guaraña con una hoja energética azul mientras que el otro tenia vestiduras beige mientras en sus manos reposaba una espada sagrada con un filo energético de aura sagrada

Se trataban de las armaduras snow White y warlock, los derivados artificiales de los sacred gear bosted gear y deahtcythe pertenecientes a hyoudo issei y duo maxwell

Estas armaduras y sus preventores tenían como misión encontrar ala hija de la familia winner en el lugar.

-si será…-fueron las plabras de un hombre mayor que vestia como cura y veía todo desde un asiento

-quiere un poco de café?-fueron las palabras de una joven que se encontraba junto a el, la mujer de cabello rubio/castaño tenia una figura bastante atractiva a pesar de portar un uniforme café, perteneciente also preventores

-si, negro, hazlo fuerte y amargo por favor-fueron las palabras del padre antes de que una consola de comunicación en el escritorio sonara llamando la tencion de los presentes

-aquí warlock! ¡Respondan!-fueron las palabras de un joven al otro lado de la radio, su vos sonaba molesta, el chico que llamaba al otro lado de la comunicación era duo maxwell (clon de duo maxwell de la guerra contra la brigada del khaos)-¡ hey, maldito padre! ¿Dijiste que ziches marquise esta en movimiento? ¡tienes que dejarme ir! ¡soy el único que puede enfrentarlo!-fueron las palabras del chico que sonaban muy molestas

-¿ es verdad que wufei despego en el nataku?-fue la pregunta de otro chico, su voz era muy fácil de reconocer se trataba del ex emperador dragon rojo, hyoudo issei con su monótona voz

-si es verdad.-fueron las palabras de el padre maxwell (original duo maxwell)

-¿Por qué no lo detuviste?-fue la pregunta del castaño, aquellas palabras solo hicieron que el padre maxwell golpeara la mesa con fuerza y frustración

-¡no había forma de que pudiera haberlo detenido! ¡el ya había despegado cuando me di cuenta!-fueron las palabras molestas del cura

-entendido. Arreglare tu error-fueron las palabras finales de issei antes de cortar la comunicación, el cura solo veía con odio la consola, para golpear la mesa otra vez

-maldito…-fueron las únicas palabras hacia su compañero, issei todavía poseía el talento para escoger las palabras correctas para enojar a alguien

-padre hemos terminado de hackear los satélites de vigilancia-fueron las palabras de la chica que acompañaba al cura, antes de darle su taza de café a este

El padre maxwell tomo la taza y dio un sorbido al liquido antes de sonreír olvidándose de la pelea con sus compañeros momentos antes

-mmm sabe rico ¿tu madre te enseño a como preparar café?-fue la pregunta sincera del padre maxwell

-oh no. preparar café nunca fue uno de los puntos fuertes de mi madre-contesto la chica con una sonrisa gentil en su rostro el padre solo sonrio viendo la taza

-asi que, wufei siempre bebe esto…-fueron las palabras del hombre mayor

-el maestro chang solo bebe lo que el se prepara para si mismo-fueron las palabras de la chica

-ya veo, suena como el- fueron las palabras del cura, conocía ese lado de su ex compañero preventor, el todavía no confía en nadie mas que en si mismo…

En el campo de batalla, una fiera pelea había comenzado…

El nataku del maestro chang y el epyon de zechs marquise se cruzaban incontables veces acelerando y desacelerando llevando ambas maquinas al extremo.

Un disparo del cañon laser de energía sagrada del ala dragon de nataku le da al epyon de zechs, en esta pelea, nataku tenia la ventaja táctica…

Las habilidades de pilotaje del maestro chang eran muy superiores a lo que el sistema zero era capaz de predecir…

-nunca imagine que el maestro chang fuera capaz de lograr tanto…-fueron las palabras de la chica que monitoreaba la batalla desde la consola

-si yo también estoy sorprendido. El es como una fuerza de la naturaleza.-dijo el padre maxwell viendo por una ventana el paramo desierto

-el es abrumador. ¿verdad?-fue la pregunto de la joven en la consola

-todavía no podría decirlo…-fueron las palabras del padre maxwell antes de ver ala chica que seguía en la consola

-esta bien. El nataku del maestro chang prevalecerá. Creer en el es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora- fueron las palabras del la chica, su vos se oia algo preocupada y ala vez esperanzada segura de que asi seria.

El nataku blanco y el epyon carmesí descendieron ala superficie, su confrontación era como un duelo.

El tridente de energía de nataku y el latigo incandicente del epyon chocaron ferozmente, sin embargo en la superficie el epyon de zechs tenia una ventaja.

El maestro chang que no activo el sistema zero era incapaz de alcanzar el potencial máximo de su nataku…

-maestro chang…el zero. Active el sistema zero, por favor. Se suponía que tuvieras fe en el. ¿Por qué lo llamarías nataku si fuera de otra forma?-fueron las palabras de la chica que mas que simples palabras sonaban como una suplica, los que al parecer fueron escuchadas.

El color de los ojos de nataku habían cambiado.

El maestro chang había activado el sistema zero, la velocidad de reacción del nataku se había vuelto mucho mas rápida que cualquier otra habilidad, poder o sacred gear existente o no.

-bien hecho, maestro-fueron las palabras aliviadas de la chica que tenia una de sus manos en su pecho al ver preventor luchar ala par con su contrincante

-hey su comunicador esta desconectado. ¿verdad?-fue la pregunta del padre maxwell, desde la destrucción de las sacred gear divinas de los preventores originales, el sistema zero un derivado del sistema del cielo al momento de ser activado bloqueaba las comunicaciones, un error de las sacred gears artificiales con las que contaban en esos momentos

-si, por supuesto-fue la respuesta de la joven al padre maxwell

El silencio había regresado al campo de batalla, ambas armaduras estaban dañadas de igual forma, o asi era hasta que en los cuarteles generales de los preventores una alarma sono

-padre maxwell parece ser que algo esta ocurriendo…-fueron las plabras de la chica que tecleaba la consola para descubrir la causa de la alarma, el padre maxwell se acerco a ella para ver que sucedia, sus ojos se cerraron levemente al ver la causa de la alarma

-neo gears…virgo iv -fue la respuesta del padre maxwell que comenzaba a preocuparse al ver como los enemigos se acercaban al campo de batalla

Estos decendieron, cerca del campo de batalla de nataku y epyon, estos eran maquinas no tripuladas con la apariencia de armaduras medievales, que obedecían todas las ordenes de zechs.

Las maquinas presentes estaban equipadas con defensores neo planetas, versiones mejoradas de los escudos electromagnéticos y cuya capacidad era superior que cualquier escudo mágico o demoniaco de un demonio clase maoh, con tres virgos iv, un total de 24 escudos estaban en juego.

Estas tres unidades formaron un escudo de defensa de varias capas, ninguna de las armas de nataku, snow white o warlock eran lo suficientemente fuertes para atravesarlo.

En los HQ de los preventores una comunicación era recibida por la joven acompañante del padre maxwell…

-aquí trowa phobos. Solicitando respuesta usando las líneas secretas del F al T-fue la voz de un chico en la línea, se trataba del hijo de el ex preventor 0-5 trowa barton y su esposa la ex preventora katherin bloom

-aquí la base del polo norte. la linea es segura, puedes hablar.-fueron las indicaciones de la joven en la consola, en el campo de batalla una armadura permanecia alas sombras portando en su espalda una enorme cruz, se trataba de la armadura prometheum, un derivado del sacred gear heavy arms del preventor de la guerra contra la brigada del khaos, trowa barton

-tengo un mensaje de snow White. "ordenen que nataku retroceda" "que se dirija al noroeste, al punto 02PX_78DY"-fueron las palabras de un castaño que vestia ropas sombrías y solo observaba el campo de batalla

-¡hazlo tu! ¡issei debería haberle dicho a wufei directamente¡-ordeno el padre maxwell molesto

-issei actualmente esta combatiendo con el sistema zero activado, comunicarse es imposible. También intente contactar con nataku por mi mismo pero, no pude lograrlo-dijo trowa mientras veía la batalla

-en batalla con el sistema zero, ¿eh?..jejeje…entonces, ¿le dirias esto a issei? "debido a que el sistema zero del nataku esta activado, tampoco podemos comunicarnos con el"- dijo el cura con tono divertido y ironico

-como dije, comunicarnos es imposible. Es la segunda vez que te lo digo-contesto el joven sombrio

-¡entonces dale el mensaje al idiota de mi hijo!- ordeno el padre mexwell- "wufei ya se esta dirigiendo al punto designado"-grito el padre maxwell lleno de cólera por la actitud de phobos

-kathy po…desafortunadamente no soy un mensajero. Mi misión había terminado cuando entrege el mensaje de snow White- contesto el joven al otro lado de la línea cambiando con su conversación con la acompañante del padre maxwell- no te envidio por tener que estar en compañía de los mayores. No soy de ese tipo-contesto el joven esperando la respuesta de la chica

-entendido. Contactaremos a warlock desde aquí. Pero phobos, ¿no seria mejor si fueras un poco mas amable? Las mujeres y los mayores son heridos mas fácilmente que tu-dijo la chica con una sonrisa y un ligero tono de sarcasmo

-transmisión terminada-con aquellas palabras trowa había cortado la comunicación

-¿habre dicho algo que lo molesto?- pregunto Kathy al padre maxwell

-¡kathy!¡muéstrame las rutas de escape por los monitores!-ordeno el padre maxwell

-entendido- la joven chica solo obedecio al cura trabajando lo mas rápido que podía, en los monitores de los HQ apareció un complicado mapa topográfico, una inspección mas detallada del punto objetivo detecto un barranco.

Paredes de piedra de 500 metros podían ser encontradas a izquierda e derecha, cunato mas profundo se adentraba al barranco, mas estrechas se volvían sus paredes.

-¡hey!¡hey! esto es…no hay ningún lugar a donde escapar.-dijo el padre maxwell

-¡pero, el maestro chang ya se esta diriguiendo hacia allí!-dijo preocupada kathy antes de que la consola sonara nuevamente-¡acaba de llegar una respuesta de duo!-informo Kathy

-¿Qué dice?-pregunto el padre maxwell preocupado

-"¡mira como funciona mi magia!" eso es todo…-dijo Kathy algo extrañada por el mensaje de duo

En eñ campo de batalla el asalto combinado de duo y issei había comenzado, mientras duo con su sacred gear warlock se acercaba a los virgos iv, jugando con las maquinas.

Especializado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el epyon entro en escena, mientras warlock lanzaba al aire el cartucho de repuesto del buster rifle, sin embargo nisiquiera el buster rifle de snow White podría atravesar los defensores neo planeta de los virgo iv.

-buster rifle, cartucho asegurado. Punto de alineación en SW02 PX78DY. Menos 03 corrigiendo a 02 R 4_3. L 2_1.-dijo el castaño desde la cima del barranco apuntndo a los objetivos en mira- objetivo en la mira, asegurado…fuego- el castaño había tirado del gatillo asi el cartucho comenzó a decender hacia los virgo iv, snow White apunto al cartucho y disparo con el buster rifle.

Fue un disparo presiso, el laser impacto y una enorme luz emergio, en un istante los escudos porducidos por los defensores neo planetas hbaian desparecido junto a los sacred gears artificaiales.

La violente explocion y la sondas de plasma inundaron los monitores con una luz brillante.

-heh…ellos lograron ganar-dijo el padre maxwell desde los hq viendo las escenas del combate

-el epyon de zechs se esta retirando!-informo la teniente Kathy

-no hay razón para seguirlo, ¡la misión ha teeminado!-notifico el padre maxwell a todos los preventores en el área

-aquí nataku. Operación completa-informo el guerrero con voz algo cansada

-entendido.¡maestro chang…esa fue una batalla brillante!-lo elogio la castaña

-¡te equivocas, teniente Kathy! Fui débil. Nataku no me aprueba.-dijo el guerrero molesto por su desempeño en la abtalla

-¡no puede ser!-dijo la chica sorprendida por las palabras de su maestro

-regresare a la base!...kathy…cuando vuelva, podrias prepárame un poco de café?-pregunto wufei

-¡por supuesto! ¿preferiria azúcar o leche?-dijo la chica muy animada de poder ser capas de hacer tal honor, sus ojos brillaban y una sonriza se dibujaba en su rostro

-ambos, por favor..y mucho-fue la respuesta del preventor

-entendido-la chica no podía ocultar su felicidad

-es tal como dijiste. El nataku de wufei gano-comento el padre maxwell divertido

-no va hacer tan fácil…-una voz femenina se escucho por el sistema de comunicación lo que genero que el líder de los preventores hiciera una cara molesta-..ya que, unidades de transporte aéreo de la federación deminiaca llegara pronto.-dijo Katherine Oud Winner hija del expreventor quatri rabena winner y usuario del sacred gear sandrock. Quien para el colmo se veria como su padre de joven pero en versión femenina con cabello rubio y corto

-¡confirmado! ¡50 aviones enormes se están acercando al campo de batalla donde se encuentran el maestro chang y los otros!-informo Kathy preocupada, las noticias malas perecían aun no acabar

-hackeaste los satélites de vigilancia, verdad?-pregunto la hija del ex preventor-deberias haber anticipado que la federacio demoniaca veria las mismas imágenes y tendrías que haberte preparado para esto-continuo la chica con tono de burla al padre

-¡kathy! ¿Cuántos gears artificales demoniacos hay en esos transportes?-pregunto el padre maxwell

-hay 10 gears artificales no tripulados en cada uno sumados serian unas 500 maquinas. Incluso si agregas al general mayor zechs marquise de la republica sagrada ala ecuación cada uno tendría que destruir 125 unidades-contesto la rubia

-ah¿conque asi es?-dijo el padre divertido

-puede que pienses que no soy nada mas que una tridora pero, les pido a todos que traten de entender. Necesitamos un sacred gear divino y especial mente necesitamos a hyoudo issei-dijo la chica con un tono algo esperanzado

-¿no habría una forma mas inteligente de pedirlo?-pregunto el padre maxwell

-asi es como lo estoy haciendo naturalemtne. Sin embargo, la federacio demoniaca no es tan dura-contesto la chica

-gears no tripulados han sido lanzados de sus transportes ¡snow White, warlock y nataku están comenzando a interceptarlos!-informo Kathy

-asumamos que creo que tu no ordenaste esto ¿Por qué demonios nos estas contactando con nosotros ahora? ¡no intentes decirme que tienes una excusa para habernos traicionado!-dijo molesto el padre maxwell

-la verdad es que también tengo eso en mente-comento la chica divertida

-¿qu…?-el padre maxwell estaba muy cabreado

-esa fue una broma…te contacte por que hay una invitada sin invitación actualmente diriguiendoce a tu posición-informo Katherine- simplemente quería que estuvieras informado antes de su llegada-termino Katherine

-¿una invitada?-el padre maxwell no entendia el significado de aquellas palabras

-por favor, resivela cortésmente. ¿de acuerdo? Eso es todo-con aquellas palabras la comunicación entre los hq de los preventores y Katherine Oud Winner termino.

Al momento la puerta de la sala donde permenecian el padre maxwell y Kathy fue abierta y la persona detrás de esa puerte era…

-relena peacecraft!-los dos preventores en la sala estaban atonitos por la llegada de la ex overlord del cielo que era acompañada por un hombre que aparentaba ser su sirviente personal

-buenos días a todos, por favor estén tranquilos. He venido con te preparado.-comento la actual presidenta de la republica demoniaca mientras todos tomaban asiento y el sirviente servia te para todos

-supongo que no tienes la autoridad para detener todo esto¿verdad?-pregunto el padre maxwell

-La presidenta de la federación no tiene tanta autoridad como piensas duo-comento la ex overlord del cielo y antigua amiga de el padre maxwell-por cierto veo que tuvieron éxito al reanimar a heero…-dijo la presidenta antes de bajar un poco la cabeza en señal de arepentimineto-…perdón me he equivocado…veo que tuvieron éxito al reanimar a issei-dijo la presidenta, cosa que no paso de largo por el padre maxwell

-si, y el tiene mas conciencia que tu-comento el cura

-te lo agradesco-contesto la chica, era evidente que aun mantenía su actitud con la cual duo la había conocido-minetras estamos aquí me gustaría pedirte prestado tyu sistema de comunicación-dijo la chica, el padre solo guio ala chica a una consola de comunicaciones para que ella pudiera hablar con el castaño

-issei. Issei, responde por favor-fue la solicitud de la chica al castaño que no respondia

-es inútil. Snow White esta actualmente usadndo el sistema zero, asi que la comunicación es…-informaba Kathy cuando la consola respondio

-aquí snow White.¿necesitas algo?-pregunto issei con su vos monotoma

-issei…quería verte, issei…-fueron las palabras de relena que tenia sus manos en el pecho

-lo siento pero, estoy en batalla ahora mismo.¿podrias decirme que es tan importante?-pregunto issei

-si….issei…por favor ven rápido…y asesiname-dijo la presidenta dejando a duo y kathy sorpendidos

-ya he tomado esa misión. Una vez termine esta batalla la llevare acabo-dijo issei sin ninguna muestra de mentira

-si…-la voy de la chica se escuchaba feliz por ello

-sin embargo, relena, todavía no has terminado tu pelea-fueron las palabras del preventor castaño

-¿mi..pelea?-aquellas palabras dejaron confundida ala chica y ex overlord del cielo

-terminando transmision-con aquellas palabras la comunicacion termino dejando ala chica viendo la consola fijamente, por otra parte el padre maxwell que había escuchado todo tenia una mirada fría, algo no encajaba aquí….

Neo century 0022, al siguiente invierno

El vineto repentino todavía no termina

Seguimos perdiendo batalla tras batalla

Sin e,mbargo alguien tiene que detener el ciclo aquí y ahora…

Para asegurarnos que las tragedias de la historia no se vuelvan a repetir.

Y yo….hyoudo issei seguire peleando a partir de ahora.

 **ESUN** **/ Preventers**

§ **Kathy Po** : Un agente de dispositivo de prevención y de la hija de de Sally Po . Su padre es hasta el momento desconocido. Ella trabaja con el Maestro Chang en el dispositivo de prevención base de Marte y se encarga de las órdenes para llevar a cabo " Operación Mythos ". Su madre ha estado desaparecido desde hace varios años ya que antes del inicio de la operación mythos.

§ **hyoudo issei/** **Heero Yui/odin lowe jr** : El legendario héroe de las fracciones asi como ex sekiriutei y usuario del sacred gear divino zero. Él fue puesto en hibernación durante varios años sin envejecer y se mantuvo en la base de kuoh como dispositivo de prevención. Se le conoce como la "Bella Durmiente / princesa Aurora" y se revive para llevar a cabo la operación Mythos . Se convierte en el usuario del sacred gear artifical "snow white".antes de dxd preventers pt 1 era el segundo heredero al cargo de maoh hasta que desaparecio en el atentado contra sus padres biologicos odin lowe y sabrina peacecraft, despues de ello fue adorptado por la familia hyoudo cuando perdio la memoria siendo nombrado hyoudo issei.

luego de una juventud algo especial se volvio demonio al ser asesinado por su primera novia, y luego en un dragon cuando murio en la bracha dimencional para servir nuevamente como demonio hasta la traicion de sizchers, dejandolo en un estado moribundo azazel y michale le salvaron la vida y lo asignaron como protector de la overlord del cielo relena peacecraft siendo ahora un angel, caido, demonio y dragon.

adopto por ultima instancia el nombre de heero yui el pacifista original asesinado por su padre biologico y desarrolando control en el bosted gear y el sacred gear divino zero hasta la destruccion de ambos al final de la guerra donde retomo su viejo nombre como hyoudo issei.

§ **Padre Maxwell** : El original Duo Maxwell y usuario del sacred gear divino Deathscythe. Él y Hilde, tuvo a su hijo, también llamado Duo Maxwell. opera bajo la cubierta de un cura, pero es en realidad un cazador de recompensas y jugador de alto riesgo. Debido a una extraña fenómenos de la vida en kuoh, que parece haber envejecido rá era un preventor al servicio de relena en los dias de las tres fracciones y el mejor amigo de issei sin embargo una vez terminada la guerra se separo del grupo.

§ **Sor Hilde** : La ex esposa del Padre Maxwell. Ella dirige el orfanato en la República demoniaca usando el dinero del Padre maxwell envía a lo largo de duo. Ella se preocupa por milicas hijo de sizchers desde hace algún tiempo, así como su hijo Duo. Ella y Duo estaban casados desde hace algún tiempo, pero más tarde se divorció. Antes de convertirse en una monja que era una ex preventora y una experta en nanotecnología y sacred gears.

§ **Duo Maxwell** : El hijo del original Duo Maxwell y Hilde Schbeiker. Su actitud es mucho más abrasivo que el de su padre, aunque le parece mucho. Hilde afirma que apareció en el orfanato de la nada, sin embargo implicaciones son que él es en realidad su hijo por la sangre. Él ha sido entrenado como preventor para trabajar junto a issei en funcionamiento de la operacion Mythos . Es el usuario del sacred gear el MS "warllock".

§ **Doktor T** : Una vez que el usuario de sacred gear Gundam heavy arms que fue llamado por el alias "Trowa Barton" asi como el ex preventor de relena en los dias de las tres fracciones. Él, junto con el instructor W (Quatre Raberba winter), desarrolló los nuevos juegos móviles de sacred gears: snow white, warlock, Prometheus y Scheherazade.

§ **Trowa Fobos** : Llamado Sin Nombre a la vez, que tiene un extraño parecido a un joven Doktor T. Él es el asesino de sizchers. Mientras escapaba se le capturó y entrenó a manos del Doctor T y Catherine Bloom, convirtiéndose en el usuario de la "prometheus" MS sacred gear artificial.

§ **Catalina Bloom** : Ayuda a entrenar a Trowa Fobos junto con Doctor T y W. Ella al parecer todavía parece bastante juvenil a pesar de estar en bien en sus años 40, fue novia de issei despues del fin de la guerra y el abandono de relena a este aunque se desconoce si dicha relacion sigue en pie, fue prevnetora en la era de las tres fracciones, actualmente sirve es una espia sin escripulos.

§ **Instructor W** : Antiguamente el usuario de sacred gear sandrock Gundam y de nombre Quatre Raberba winter fue un preventor al servicio de relena en la era de las tres fracciones. Junto con el Doctor T, desarrollaron los nuevos juegos móviles de snow white, warlock, Prometheus y Scheherazade.

§ **Katherine Oud Ganador** : La hija significativamente más jóvenes de Quatre Raberba ganador. Ella fue creada originalmente por el doctor w como "repuesto" de su padre. Ella roba el juego móvil scheherazade y se une a lado de Relena Peacecraft. Ella parece tener un interés romántico en tanto Trowa Fobos y hyoudo issei.

§ **Maestro Chang** : El usuario de sacred gear nataku Gundam, Wufei Chang, ahora jefe de la base de kuoh, dispositivo de prevención. Él es de Kathy Po el superior directo. Se le confió el cuidado de cryocapsule de issei para el último número de años. Él es el usuario del sacred gear artifiacial: Epyon Blanca, llamándolo 'Nataku' al igual que con sus sacred gears mente fue un preventor al servicio de relena en la era de las tres fracciones.

§ **Dorothy T. Cataluña** : Presidenta de la nación unificada Tierra Esfera que dio la orden para llevar a cabo la operación Mythos . Llamado por el apodo de "Neo-titanio Girl '. Lady Une es su ayudante, y julio el joker del cielo es su embajador en la federación demoniaca.

 **Federación de demoniaca y demonios**

§ **Relena Peacecraft** : ella era la overlord del cielo en la era de las tres fracciones sin embargo una vez termino la guerra se volvio diplomatica entre la humanidad y el mundo sobrenatural, depsues de la alianza entre ambos mundos se volvio un dispositivo de prevención con el inicio de la operación Mythos . Ella se congeló en su camino a la federación demoniaca desde años anteriores en caso de complicaciones desconocidas. Mantenerse dentro de una vaina criostasis con nombre en código "Principito" en la capital de la federación demoniaca, Relena, fue despertada de cryoestasis y tomó lugar de presidenta de la federación demoniaca después del asesinato de sizchers. Ella en un principio parece haber vuelto a su posición política del pacifismo total de que ella había abrazado como soberano del cielo, pero revela que ella es, de hecho, se encuentra detenido como rehén por el Michael y no tiene un verdadero poder polí sus dias de overlord conto con una escuadra de guardespaldas y el entonces equipo antiterrorista de los preventores g5, con quien comenzo una relacion con hyoudo issei/heero yui hasta el final de la guerra donde se distanciaron por sus diferencias aun apesar de ello aun lo ama.

§ **Rias gremory** : ex novia y prometida de hyoudo issei antes del fin de la guerra una idol de la academia kuoh en sus días de escuela, exmaestra de Issei, y una mujer admirada por todos aun hoy en dia. Su verdadera identidad es la Princesa del Cabello Carmesí de la Ruina, es la heredera de una de las familias más famosas y de más alto rango entre los demonios, los **Gremory**. Su rango es el **Rey**.Es conocida coma la Princesa Carmesí de la Ruina. Ella vio el sueño de poder de Issei y se interesó en él. Se enamora de Issei después de que la salva de su boda arreglada con Riser Phoenix. Finalmente Issei le profeso su amor y la llamaba por su nombre volviéndose una pareja hasta su rompimiento. A pesar de eso no se ha dado por vencida de recuperar a issei aun despues de tantos años actualmente es una ama de casa en la residencia hyoudo de kuoh el cual ahora es un restaurante cerca de la cede de los preventores jnto el resto de su sequito.

§ **Akeno himehima** : Akeno es la segundo al mando en el clan Gremory, conocida como la **Sacerdotisa del Truen** o. Era la vicepresidente del **Club de Investigación de lo Oculto** , y su rango es la **Reina**. Es una hermosa chica que ocupa el segundo lugar en popularidad después de Rias en sus días de escuela. Issei la describe como una Yamato nadeshiko o la "personificación de la mujer Japonesa Ideal". Normalmente, ella es muy agradable, siempre está sonriendo y a menudo dice "vaya, vaya". Está rodeada de un aura de misterio y una vez que ella entra en batalla se revela su lado sádico, cuando issei dejo el grupo gremory se vio afectado en gran medida pero nuca renuncio a recuperarlo.

§ **Asia argento** : Asia era una hermosa hermana que Issei conoció en la ciudad de kuoh. Es una chica de corazón dulce y bondadoso que posee un **Sacred Gear** , el **Twilight Healing** , en su cuerpo que es capaz de curar las heridas de los seres humanos, los ángeles, los ángeles caídos y de los demonios por igual, cuando issei dejo el grupo gremory se vio afectada pero aun asi siguió esperando el regreso de issei aun ahora dequien sigue enamorada.

§ **Koneko toujo** : Una chica que es un grado menor de Issei en sus días de escuela, ella era la mascota de la escuela debido a su linda apariencia loli. Siendo la **Torre** de Rias, que se jacta de la fuerza física extrema, así como de su defensas. No es el tipo hablador y es la única en el grupo que no se lleva bien con Issei, cuando abre la boca por lo general, era para insultarlo y reprocharle su debilidad y su naturaleza pervertida . Ella es casi siempre vista comiendo algo (por lo general yōkan) cuando no está en acción, alo igual que las otras esta enamorada de issei y espera su regreso.

§ **Kiba yuuto** : Kiba es un espadachín, y su rango en el **Club de Investigación de lo Oculto** es el **Caballo**. Se hace llamar el mejor amigo de Issei, ya que él tiene buena apariencia, es inteligente, y tiene una personalidad muy agradable, es objeto de admiración para todas los estudiantes de sexo femenino,aun despues de la separación de issei lo sigue viendo como amigo y compañero motivo que lo llevo a enlistarse en las filas de los preventores.

§ **Xenovia quarta** : Ella es una poseedora de **Espadas Sagradas** , ella fue enviada junto con Irina a destruir o recuperar las espadas robadas de **Excalibur**. Después de que ella descubrió que el Dios de la biblia había muerto hace mucho tiempo, ella es excomulgada y decide unirse al **Club de Investigación de lo Oculto** como una sirvienta de Rias, Ella se disculpa con Asia por haberla insultado durante su primer encuentro y en poco tiempo se vuelven amigas. Se muda a la residencia Hyodou e intento seducir a Issei en cualquier oportunidad que tenga ya que ella desea tener hijos fuertes. Solo habla cuando es necesario y prefiere no involucrarse en problemas que no le conciernen, estaba enamorada de issei y lo sigue estando aun depsues de su separación, ella al igual que kiba se enlisto en las filas de los preventores.

§ **Gasper vladi:** Un mitad vampiro travestí, hijo de un Vampiro de clase alta y una mujer, Tiene un Sacred Gear llamado Forbidden Balor View que tiene la habilidad de detener el tiempo de lo que él ve, fue miembro del club de investigación de lo oculto hasta el fin de la guerra donde el regreso a su nación y se caso con valery tepes.

§ **Rosswaisser:** Inicialmente era guardaespaldas de Odínsin emabrgo fue dejada asu suerte y recogida por rias volviendoce demonio, aun asi se enemoro de issei y espero su regreso sin embargo debido a algunos asuntos regreso al olimpo para asistir a odin y entrenar valkyrias en lugar de su abuela.

§ **Ravel phenex:** La hermana menor de Riser Phenex Inicialmente era **Alfil** de su hermano. Ella seguía a su hermano, pero después de la abrumadora derrota de éste a manos de Issei, empieza a enamorarse de él (aunque de una manera Tsundere), se transfiere a la Academia Kuō y se muda a la residencia Hyōdō solo para poder pasar más tiempo con él hasta que deserto y regreso al inframundo como líder y cabeza del clan despues de sus hermanos mayores abandonaran el puesto, aun asi aun no ha abandonado sus sueños de volver con issei.

§ **Irina sido:** Seguidora de la Iglesia, ella es la compañera de Zenovia, también es la amiga de la infancia de Issei. Cuando era niña, ella era una chica poco femenina; Tiempo después cambió su apariencia y optó por llevar un par de coletasElla también está enamorada de Issei y estaba conmocionada al enterarse de que él se había convertido en demonio, a pesar de este hecho, sus sentimientos por él nunca cambiaron; sigue enamorada de él queriendo tener hijos con él, para así engrosar las filas del Cielo aunque despues de la muerte de issei ella regreso al cielo tomando su papel de as mas encerio sin conocimiento de lo que en aquel entonces sucedia con issei hasta su regreso y abandono, aun asi ella un lo ama pero toma su papel como viceministra de la republica sagrada muy enserio.

otros:

§ **Heero Yuy** : El líder de la alianza original de las tres fracciones cuyo asesinato pone en marcha los acontecimientos de dxd preventers. En la CA 145, que era el tutor para el entonces princesa Katrina Peacecraft en el cielo. y llegó a dar forma a sus ideas políticas futuras a través de su amistad con Katrina Peacecraft sin saber lo que dichos idealismos generarian .

§ **azazel** : Un científico y brillante amigo del original Heero Yuy a si como líder de la fracción de los caidos que más tarde llegaría a ser uno de los 5 lideres de las fracciones sobrenaturales hasta su retiro, el cayudo ala creacion de los sacred gears artificales basados en los sacred gears divinos del los g5 originales hasta su desaparicion, En la era temprana de la operación mythos, creó un juego móvil llamado el "Wyvern", que fue el primer juego para equipar el sistema de cero y se asemeja a la Epyon. Él perdió su brazo izquierdo al cortárselo antes de los eventos de dxd preventers.

§ **Odin Lowe** : El padre biológico y mentor de hyoudo issei. Después de que él asesinó al original, Heero Yuy , rompió su relación con las fracciones y se unió a los angeles hasta su asesinato donde el y us esposa fueron asesinados dejando a issei y su hermana odelia lowe huerfanos

§ **odelia lowe:** era la siguiente en la linea de sucesion al titulo del quinto maoh durante los eventos de dxd preventers, aunque desistio para cederle el trono asu hermano menor odin lowe jr/hyoudo issei provocando la muerte de este en una ocacion y volviendoce su enemiga hasta el arreglo de malos entendidos, ella es la actual quinta maoh de la federacion demoniaca

§ **Katrina Peacecraft** : Una princesa del cielo nacida en 130 a.c. Cuando era una niña, ella y su hermana gemela Sabrina se separaron de encargo real como overlords del cielo y Katrina fue criado por la familia Darlian en el cielo. Ella fue la chica asegurada de un futuro héroe de las fracciones hyoudo issei y se enamora de él. Ella era la usuaria de la sacred gear la EM "Wyvern" equipado con el Sistema de CERO para destruir a trixenea en caso de que fuera liberado si hyoudo issei moria.

§ **Sabrina Peacecraft** : Hermana gemela de Katrina Peacecraft, una princesa del cielo que se crió en la reclusión en la Tierra, mientras que su hermana fue enviada al cielo ella se enamoro de odin lowe volviendoce madre biologica de issei y odelia hasta su muerte en un accidente planeado por la pre brigada del khaos junto asu esposo odin lowe.

§ **michael:** fue el serafin mas fuerte del cielo y el overlord del mismo hasta la asencion de relena, el fue una persona sabia y noble hasta el inico de la neo century donde inexplicablemente diriguio el asesinato del presidente de la republica demoniaca sizchers con un clon de trowa barton y se hizo cargo de controlar las acciones de relena como presidenta de la federacion demoniaca

* * *

bien este es el final de este capitulo, para los que me sigan de cerca en cuanto a mis fics este es la continuacion (ova) del fic inconcluso de **dxd the preventers: el principe perdido parte 1 (originalmente llamado "el principe perdido, cero uno")**

si hay un time skip de 22 años despues del supuesto final del fic original(el cual aun no escrito) y del cual desconosco si continuare

volviendo al tema este podria ser considerado un ova en una historia alternativa de lo que pudo suceder despues del final del fic original, aun asi consevare algunos elementos de la serie dxd y gundam wing asi como del fic original el cual posiblemente continue un poco mas

aun asi espero y les haya sido de su agrado este ova y si quieren saber que sucede sigan la historia de cerca asi como su predecesor y escrivan sus reviews

sin mas que decir...

~see you next to illusion~


End file.
